


all my life (by my life)

by JemDoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, what do you mean this isnt what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: The job at the roller skating rink paid well and was stylish, and it’s why Viian went after it.





	all my life (by my life)

The job at the roller skating rink paid well and was stylish, and it’s  _ why  _ Viian went after it. It was a rather nice place, she supposed - large and clean, the floors not creaking as she walked around, aimlessly, almost. Viian just wished it wasn’t so dark, illuminated only in red, like some villain’s lair.

The door had just been open, and Viian had announced herself - a voice, coming from the interior, ghostly and quiet, had told her to come in, and so, she did. Still, maybe she shouldn’t have.

Viian sat down on a red couch in the middle of the skating rink (that was there for… some reason…), adjusting her tie nervously - why she had worn a sweater vest today, of all days, was beyond her comprehension, but Viian had wanted to look professional -, and she jumped in her place when she heard someone clearing their throat. A girl stepped out of the shadows, dressed all in yellow and plaid, looking like a character from a movie. The dark, long hair didn’t match, though, and neither did the fox-like intelligence in her eyes. Too cunning to be a good girl, Viian decided.

“Hello there!” She greeted, cheery, voice as clear as a bell and making Viian’s heart skip a beat. “You must be the prospective rink manager, right?”

“I am?” Viian asked, and the girl inclined her head, eyes shining with something she couldn’t exactly explain. She bit her tongue, and smiled politely. “I mean, I am.”

“Sweet! I’m Sooyoung, but you can call me Yves, and I’d run this place, but honestly, I don’t think I’m suited for it.” And with that, Yves plopped down on the couch, putting down two pairs of rolling skates on the floor, white if the red light didn’t make them slightly pink. “Your role is going to be very, very simple. You just have to clean, make sure clients are satisfied and paying, and that’s it. Simple, right?”

“Very.” She agreed, because it did sound simple. She could clean and deal with people.

Yves beamed.

“Great! Can you skate? Because it’s a needed skill,” Yves chirped, still speaking, and Viian could feel cold sweat build in her back as she stopped listening.

She couldn’t. Viian had never learned how to skate - not like she had even bothered, actually -, but it made sense for the  _ skating rink manager  _ to know how to skate.

“Not really.” Viian replied, in the end, and Yves simply slid her a pair of skates, leaning down to undo her perfect, ladylike shoes. Feeling a blush dust her cheeks, Viian leaned down, taking off her sensible, worn shoes, and starting to lace up her roller skates.

She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Yves was smiling, but maybe it was just a trick of the light. Viian rose up, quiet, trying to keep herself standing, and Yves - grace and poise, keeping her footing as if still in her own shoes - just offered her a hand.

“I’ll help you. Come, it’s fun!” Viian accepted her offer, the two slowly skating through the barely lit rink. Viian was almost, almost sure her heart was going to explode in her ribcage, as she watched Yves have fun, even if they were going slow.

* * *

The job was easier than expected, and as such, sort of boring. It fell in a monotony, at times, just Viian, the mop, and the empty rink - now well lit, not the rink with soft red lights that she had first found (it used to be a bowling alley, Yves had said on her first day. “But now it’s easier to keep,” She had said, waving her hand). At other times, it was hell on earth, starting twenty or so minutes after the closest school let out and going on until closing time.

Yves didn’t appear much, and it wasn’t like Viian could ask her - Yves had given her her number (for emergencies, Yves had said) and it wasn’t like she could just casually text her boss “hey what’s up with you never being here”.

Still, it was fun, She learned the name and size of all of her usual customers - the pretty girls from the high school close by, the fourteen year old who liked frogs, the pretty boy she every once in a while took photos of because he was a pretty model, the three local witches -, and wished she could skate a bit.

Sure, she  _ could  _ skate, in theory, but that’d mean she’d have to stay behind more time to clean the floors. As such, she didn’t skate much.

_ Much.  _ On the (rare) occasions Yves appeared - Viian would just be coming back from putting away the mop, and there she’d be, sitting on the counter, a pair of skates in her feet and another on her lap, dressed in yellow plaid, like she belonged -, Viian was able to skate. Still hand in hand with Yves, even though she had gotten the hand of skating already, because it was nice, and she pretended the breathlessness she felt was because of the exercise, and not because of Yves.

Part of her stared at Yves’ soft lips and wanted to kiss her, confirm if her lips were as soft as they appeared. Part of her was not comfortable with such thoughts. Part of her was content with what she had, and as such, Viian did nothing. 

When Yves left, to do something she never said what, just vague excuses, she’d leave behind little gears, shiny and new, and Viian would arrange them in pretty little piles. Besides, what Yves did was none of her business - she paid her salary on time, and that was what mattered.

One night - so late she’d regret it next morning, but Yves was glowing like a small sun, in all her yellow plaid, so there wasn’t much regret to be had -, Yves seemed to be jumping in place, excited with something Viian couldn’t put her finger on.

“Come eat with me.” She decided, offering her hand, and Viian - who was carefully putting away the skates they had just used - looked at her. “Dinner. I’ll pay whatever you want. What do you say?”

It sounded, vaguely, like a dinner date. Vaguely.

It was enough. Viian accepted her hand.

“I’d love to,” She replied, and Yves simply grinned brighter, the two of them closing the place down between giggles, and went on the street, almost stuck on their own bubble of soft, yellow-ish street lamps, and soft giggles that were lost to the night sky.

As such, Viian never saw the car coming.

* * *

“Vivi?” Called Hyunjin, breaking ViVi out of her daydream. She felt cold and sluggish, but she had always felt like that.

(since when?)

“Yes?” She asked, cocking her head. ViVi could feel the metal plates placed inside her moving (when were they put there), but it felt normal.

Hyunjin, meanwhile, simply stared.

“It’s time for P.E., and we have to  _ run  _ today.” There was a whine in her voice, ViVi could notice that. It felt familiar (but where), and ViVi, with a quick nod, simply rose up, the battery/backpack combo that allowed her to [FUNCTION BLOCKED] a weight against her.

She’d have to charge it later. Now, perhaps. If she was to run, it’d be a bad idea to spend so much energy without a back up ready.

“Of course. Excuse me.” She told Hyunjin, waiting, for a moment, for the girl to nod back, and left to the usual plug she used. It was a off-way plug, in a long out of use hallway.

The entire school felt familiar, even though she had been in there for a month anda half, like she had learned its map through stories others told; where ViVi had gotten that impression, she wouldn't be able to say.

Sometimes, she felt like she had lost her memories - she could remember working at a skating rink, soft pinkish memories flecked with red and yellow, someone's graceful smile, but trying to go after those memories just made her system come crashing down.

She put her battery on the plug, and watched it for a moment, to make sure it was truly charging, before looking out.

Some girls where already running, and they seemed to be breathless after stopping; ViVi put a hand where her heart should be, but all she found was a cold emptiness. 

It shouldn’t be like that. It hadn’t been like that. ViVid could remember being out of breath, heart fluttering for [NAME BLACKLISTED]. Then why…

[ALERT: SYSTEM CRASH IMMINENT.]

She shook her head, and looked at her battery. As long as it was charged, she would never again be out of breath. With a curious depersonalization, almost as if it wasn’t her hand (it wasn’t, in a way), she unplugged the battery and watched as a timer started to count down.

With a deep breath that felt unnecessary (her lungs had had been optimized for minimal air usage), she went to run.

And run she did - beyond the school gates, not breathing at all, the timer  of her battery a countdown to her doom as ViVi ran with no destiny mind, stopping only when she felt the need to breath. 

Putting her hand in her knees, ViVi tried to locate herself - her GPS wasn’t working anymore -, noticing she was in front of a skating rink, the door just a tiny bit open, soft, red light spilling out.

Almost automatically, she went for the handle. She could see someone inside, and she looked at ViVi, surprise showing in her (pretty, fox-like) face for a moment before -

_ [VIIAN.EXE STOPPED WORKING. RESTART? Y/N] _

_ [C: CHECK ALL YVES FILES] _

_ [THREE YVES.MP4 FILES FOUND. ONE GEOCACHE LOCATION FOUND. ONE EMOTION FOUND.] _

_ [C: DELETE ALL YVES FILES] _

_ [REQUEST COMPLETE. RESTART VIIAN.EXE? Y/N] _

_ [C: Y E S] _

ViVi woke up in the nurse’s office, and Hyunjin looked up to her.

“Hey! Morning, Vivi.” She grinned, and ViVi stated stared at her. “You got all of us worried, running off like that.”

“Sorry.” She said, and Hyunjin smiled a little. “I’m not sure why I did that.”

She felt like she was missing something, but ViVi wasn’t sure what. It felt important, however.

**Author's Note:**

> new was totally before EDILY and Love&Live what do you mean


End file.
